


Christmas Eve to Christmas Morning

by shadowcatisajerk



Series: Christmas Plans [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-Made up backstories, M/M, No actual sex, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, White Elephant Gift Exchange, just talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatisajerk/pseuds/shadowcatisajerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson had been hosting his annual Christmas Eve party for all the Shield strays for years.  But this year was special.  Because he had a plan, well, part of of a plan.  About 12% of a plan.  This year it would end with Clint Barton in his bed.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve to Christmas Morning

  Shield was famous for picking up strays. Phil could attest to that after his recruitment following a disastrous incident involving a certain general's son after hours at an embassy function. He guessed it was this tendency to attract strays that led to him hosting an annual Christmas eve dinner and party for people like him who either had no family or none that they were speaking to. To be fair, Phil was on good terms with his mom and sisters, but said incident and subsequent transfer to Shield had soured the already tenuous relationship with his strict military father, so Phil chose to spend Christmas on his own to spare his mother any unpleasantness and always took her to brunch a few days after. It started out small, when Phil was still in his training, just him and Nick on the couch in his crappy first apartment, drinking beer and eating Turkey sandwiches while they watched a game. Nick had lost his mother shortly after he joined Shield and he and his dad were still mostly estranged. Nick was rising through the ranks of Shield quickly and with Phil still being a probationary agent, they didn't hang out much at work, even though they'd been friends for years by that point, so that Phil didn't face any issues with people suspecting favoritism.

 

     A couple of years later, they added a friend of Phil's from his training days, Melinda. She was still on good terms with both her parents, but they both worked for an equally shadowy government agency and were both stationed overseas for several years. The next year added Jasper, who had more family than he knew what to do with in his sprawling Nuyorican family and would often show up for a few hours of peace and quiet before wading back into the family drama.  
   

   Over the years, Phil advanced from a probbie to a full agent and quickly rose to a level 5 agent and handler. Nick was still a yearly fixture, along with his new assistant Maria who Phil suspected was destined for greatness. Maria still got along with her parents, but liked to stay close to Shield over the holiday in case of emergencies and would fly back to Canada for Boxing Day with her mom. Melinda still stopped by before heading out to spend Christmas Day with her parents and started dragging along her various charges; mostly level 1 or 2 agents who were stuck in town because couldn't get off for several days over the holiday. Phil also started inviting some of his favorite specialists that he handled on missions and the party slowly grew and grew. Thankfully, he had moved on from that crappy, tiny apartment he and Nick had started out in to a tasteful brownstone that had been left to him by his favorite great aunt. Phil suspected that she gave it to him just to spite his father, whom she had never gotten along with.

 

     Tonight, the sprawling party spilled out over the entire first floor, everyone enjoying the food, both from the caterers Phil had hired and also the dishes that everyone brought to share. Phil made his way from room to room, greeting everyone and filling glasses from the bottles of wine in his hands. He was trying to be a good host, but he also had an ulterior motive. He was on the lookout for a newcomer this year. A specialist whom Nick had recruited early last year under unusual circumstances. Phil had helped with the chase and had been impressed with Clint before he even met him. Phil was very good at his job, but Clint had managed to evade them for almost 6 months, and could have possibly continued that forever if he hadn't had a disagreement with one of his former employers that ended up with him bleeding slowly from a bullet lodged in his right calf for almost a week before Nick caught up with him. Phil was just glad he hadn't ended up losing his leg from infection.

  
     Clint had continued to make headlines among the water cooler gossips at Shield even when he had been in his training classes, blowing by any and all records in marksmanship and testing near the top of his class for IQ while still having only the barest knowledge of US history or literature. And to top it all off, his favored weapon was a bow and arrow.

  
     Phil had been quietly fascinated by the archer from the beginning, but that fascination only grew after Clint finally made it to Level 2 and began participating in missions. Phil had been gaining a reputation among the Shield higher-ups as being a handler who got missions done right and brought his people home, so he began to be allowed to choose his own team members. As soon as he had a mission that needed a sniper, he was sure to request Clint. Some of the other members of the team questioned adding a brand new level 2 agent who had a reputation for being a smart ass to the team, but Phil just leveled them with his best “who do you think is running things” stare and they shut up quickly. Clint proved that both of the rumors circulating about him were completely true. He was definitely a smart ass, but he also never missed. He also was invaluable as “eyes up high” and often saw patterns that everyone on ground missed. He'd saved more than one team member by sensing that something was off and advising Phil to call the op before things went to hell.

  
     Now that they had been running missions together for more than 6 months, Phil had felt that it was appropriate for him to invite Clint to his holiday party. He hadn't wanted to pry into Clint's personal life too much, but he did remember from when he was chasing him that Clint's only family was a brother with whom he had no contact with. He had made sure to invite Clint several times, both with an email and then a note left on his dormitory door earlier that day. He really hoped that Clint had decided to come. He had a vague plan where he somehow was going to engineer a situation where Clint would come back the next morning for Christmas day or even maybe getting him so drunk he couldn't drive home and had to stay the night. To have such a reputation for always planning a mission out to the very last detail, Phil was surprisingly inept at planning things in his own social life, which was why Nick was always teasing him that he had none. It was uncomfortable how close to the truth that was, but he was making an effort to change it, if only he could find Clint.

  
     He was just about to dig out his new portable phone and ring Clint's room at the base, when someone arriving at the front door caught his eye. Then he promptly almost dropped the bottle of wine he was holding. Only Melinda's quick reflexes saved his hardwoods from a red wine stain. It was Clint, but as Phil had never seen him before. He had already removed his heavy winter coat and was stretching up to hang it on the overloaded coat tree by the door. Phil thought that after 6 months of working together he'd seen Clint every way possible, but tonight Clint was in a suit. As he reached up, the already tight, slightly shiny light gray material stretched across his spectacular ass and Phil thought his brain had stopped working. When he turned, Phil saw that the shirt beneath that gray jacket was a deep amethyst and it was doing miraculous things to Clint's ever changing eyes. But the best part was when he scanned the room with those eyes and saw Phil. His face seemed to light up in a happy grin and he quickly made his way towards him.

  
     “Hey” he said, seeming a little breathless. Maybe he had to park far away? “Thanks for having me”.

  
     “So, what's on the agenda for tonight, Agent Coulson?” Clint asked, the slight puzzlement in his voice making Phil realize that he was just standing there staring at the man.

     He shook himself and answered, “I'm so glad you could make it, did you have any trouble finding the place?”

     “No, your directions were great. So what do people usually do at a Christmas party?” he asked again, and this time Phil heard some nervousness creeping in. That wouldn't do at all. He wanted Clint relaxed and maybe a little drunk and falling asleep on his couch, or maybe even his bed.

     “This isn't a mission Clint, you just relax and talk to people, have a drink, mingle."

     “Oh, I don't drink, is that a problem?”

  
     So much for his "getting him drunk" plan, which also exhausted his full list of planning. “No, of course not, I have other things to drink in the kitchen. Let me get you something else, some pop or water?”

  
     “Water is fine.”

  
     “You go ahead and mingle while I fetch it for you.”

 

     Clint did that thing where he rubbed the back of his neck which meant he was nervous and trying to hide it. It never failed to make Phil want to gather him into his arms and soothe him. “OK, um, I guess I could mingle”.

 

     Phil realized that Clint probably didn't have much experience with parties like this, with most of his childhood spent in less than ideal situations. “Or if you aren't too busy, you could help me?”

 

     Relief flooded Clint's face. “Sure, sure, I’m not busy.”

 

     “OK, come with me to the kitchen and we'll grab your water and me a beer and then you can help me take around the wine. This way I can carry both the white and red at the same time and won't have to keep running back to fetch it.”

 

     “I can do that,” Clint said with a grin, the nervousness vanishing.

 

     Phil didn't really need any help, he'd been doing this hosting thing for years, but having Clint there at his side, offering people wine like they were a couple hosting this party together was like all his early morning fantasies come to life. His late night fantasies involved Clint naked underneath him, writhing on the sheets as Phil put his mouth on every inch of his skin, but the early morning fantasies were different. These were the ones where he imagined Clint spooned up behind him as they both woke slowly with the sun or stretched out on the couch with coffee on a rare Sunday off work, reading the paper together.

 

     Those were the fantasies that Phil knew were just a far off dream. He thought that he might have a better than average chance at getting Clint into his bed. After Clint's disastrous and very short marriage last year to a fellow specialist, Bobbie, Clint had been working his way though the other Level 2 agents and Phil knew he slept with both men and women. But it never lasted more than a few dates, and usually not even that. The gossip was that he was hung up on someone who wasn't interested, probably Bobbie. But that had been over for a while now, so Phil was quietly hopeful that now was the time to make his move. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to make Clint break his 2 night rule for him, but he figured he'd come up with something after he got Clint into his bed.

 

     As the night wore on, Clint stuck to his side like glue. Phil did most of the talking and mingling, asking about the families of the agents who still had them but just couldn't get to them this holiday, and asking the rest about interesting things that had happened at work. In general, just trying to make everyone feel welcome and at ease. Clint seemed to be watching him in that intense way that he had, where it looked like he was trying to absorb new information like a sponge, which Phil guessed might be the truth, since it was unlikely Clint had ever hosted a party. Periodically, they would reach a lull when he could lead Clint back into the kitchen to fetch more wine and Phil could use that time to try to draw Clint out of his "observation mode" and get him to share something personal. Sometimes it worked better than others, but it always seemed like just as Phil was really getting the conversation going that someone would call for him or barge into the kitchen interrupting them and when Phil turned around to talk to Clint again, he was gone. Phil wasn't sure where he was disappearing to, but he always caught up with him a few minutes later with wine in both hands and ready to mingle again as Phil's shadow.

 

     Finally, everyone had arrived and had a chance to eat, so it was time for the white elephant gift exchange. When Phil told Clint what this was, Clint immediately did a convincing impression of a deer caught in the headlights, but Phil reassured him that he wasn't expected to bring a gift his first year. Phil always kept several wrapped gifts for anyone who was added to the party at the last minute and either didn't hear about the exchange or didn't have time to shop. Phil didn't share with Clint that he himself had spent several long hours contemplating what gift to buy for Clint to "give", making sure that it would be well received and fought over. He wanted everything to be perfect and it wouldn't do for Clint to be seen as giving a lame gift. Phil hurried upstairs to his bedroom to grab his own gift as well as the one for Clint to give and a couple of other generic gifts for a few last minute additions to the party whose flights home had been canceled. He tried to play off handing over Clint his gift as him just picking out one at random, but he made sure to provide Clint with a sharpie to mark his name on it so the others would know it was from him.

 

     The whole party migrated downstairs to the large open basement room his great aunt had always referred to as the "Rumpus Room" for some reason. Phil had added to it over the years a bit, with a nice sound system which he fired up with soft, instrumental Christmas music and everyone settled onto the couches, borrowed chairs, bean bags and eventually just sprawled out on the carpet. Phil always commandeered the love seat in the center of one wall so as to direct the gift exchange and to manage the large pile of gifts in the middle of the room. He motioned Clint over from where he was angled into a corner of the room, contemplating the tiny heating vent like he was trying to figure out if he might be able to fit in it. As soon as Clint was settled beside him, he motioned for Maria and Nick to start handing out the numbered slips of paper. Having the deputy director and his assistant handle this helped to prevent any sneakiness. They were all too afraid of what Nick would do to them if he messed up his carefully planned system.

 

     Finally, everyone had a number and the exchange began. Phil had drawn 12, which was terrible because any decent gift he received would certainly be stolen from him before the end. Clint had 28, near the end, so he had a pretty good chance of keeping whatever he unwrapped. Phil's gift was chosen early on, a fairly unremarkable gift of a box of gourmet chocolate and a gift card to the store they were bought from. Chocolate was always popular and he knew it would be stolen once Maria had her turn. He picked out a wrapped gift from the pile and unwrapped a hideously ugly orange and navy sweater in size XXL. Everyone laughed and when he turned to show it to Clint, he realized the man had vanished. Clint had always been stealthy, but Phil had no idea why he felt he needed to practice his disappearing act at Phil's party. He was just starting to wonder if he should go search out the other man when he felt a faint brush against his side as Clint slid back onto the love seat beside him.

  
     Clint's gift was opened shortly after that, by Jasper. It was a very nice set of wireless speakers that doubled as earmuffs and also had the added capability of being able to be patched into the Shield com system. Phil had gotten around the $20 dollar limit by calling in a favor from a new member of the R& D department who he'd helped out with an issue at the academy. Jasper immediately looked to see who had brought them and called out a loud thank you to Clint, who turned a fascinating shade of pink which mesmerized Phil for a few moments. Of course, the very next person to pick promptly stole the earmuffs from Jasper, who vowed retribution. The next person to pick was Melinda, who then stole the earmuffs from the dazzled level 2 agent and then declared that the gift was now frozen and couldn't be stolen again. Technically, they usually let a gift be stolen three times before it was frozen, but no one in the room as brave enough to challenge Melinda Mei.

 

     When he turned to congratulate Clint on having the first stolen gift of the night, he had again vanished. Phil worried that something was wrong, but when he returned a couple of minutes later, it was with a smile on his face, so he assumed he had just been paged and needed to check his messages. This happened a couple more times, usually after Phil had leaned in close to share funny stories with Clint about some of the gifts, which were repeated gifts that had been making the rounds year after year because of how awful they were. He had a feeling that his orange and navy monstrosity would quickly become one of those. Phil decided that maybe he was invading Clint's space too much and decided to try to keep their conversations more professional for the rest of the night. He was disappointed, to be sure, that his grand, well, not so grand, seduction plan had failed, but at least now he knew that Clint wasn't interested in him that way. He could now just concentrate on keeping Clint as a close friend.

  
     Finally it was Clint's turn to choose a gift and instead of stealing one of the many nice gifts or choosing one from the dwindling pile, he instead reached over and stole Phil's horrible orange sweater. Phil just sat there stunned for a moment, trying to figure out why anyone could possibly want that hideous thing when the calls from around the room reminded him that he needed to steal or choose another gift now. He quickly grabbed one of the remaining wrapped gifts and tore into it to find a gift card to a large bookstore chain that also sold comic books. It was the perfect gift for him and while he called out a thank you to Alice from accounting for the gift, he couldn't stop looking over at Clint with that terrible orange sweater in his lap.

 

     He succumbed to temptation one last time and leaned in close to whisper, "Thank you" in Clint's ear since it was apparent Clint had sacrificed his gift so that Phil could get a better one. Despite his earlier determination to keep things between him and Clint strictly platonic, he couldn't help himself from hovering close to Clint for just a moment, breathing in his scent and warmth one last time.

 

     When he realized what he was doing, he quickly turned around, putting his back to Clint as he leaned over to show Jasper his gift. Just as before, when he swiveled around, Clint was gone. Phil was quietly kicking himself for making Clint uncomfortable again and he knew he had to apologize to him before he took off into the cold December air and missed the rest of the party. He'd find Clint and assure him that he was in no way required to put up with any unwelcomed advances, even from, or especially from his handler, and let him know it would never happen again.

  
     He handed over his gift card to Jasper just in case any of the last few people wanted to steal it and excused himself, holding up his new portable phone liked he’d received a call as an excuse. He found Clint in the first floor powder room, since it was the only light still on with everyone else downstairs. He knocked softly on the door, but got no response.

     "Clint, please open the door for just a moment," he said, forehead pressed against the frame, wishing he could delay this conversation and possibly the end of their blossoming friendship. When he still got no response, he knocked again. "Please Clint, I promise I won't bother you any more, I just need to apologize."

 

     Immediately, the door opened to reveal a slightly flushed looking Clint. "What the hell do you need to apologize for?"

 

     "For invading your space and making you uncomfortable. It was unacceptable as your supervising agent. I misread the signals and thought it might be welcomed, but you never have to worry about it ever again...”

 

     “Sir, stop, you need to stop talking! You didn’t do a damn thing wrong. In fact, you did everything too right.” Clint reached up and put his fingers to Phil’s lips and the touch felt electric on his lips. He wanted to close that small gap between them and brush his lips against Clint’s, just inches away from his face. He heard voices drifting up the stairs that indicated that the gift exchange was coming to a close, and he really didn’t feel like having this conversation with an audience of coworkers, so before he could talk himself out of it, he gave Clint a gentle shove and closed them both into the tiny powder room and locked the door.

 

     “I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I don’t want to overstep, but I didn’t want to have this conversation in front of everyone. Now please explain that last statement.”

 

     “Come on, you have to know how I feel about you. Everyone says it’s super obvious I’m totally gone for you. Bobbie gives me crap all the time about my super lame flirting when you’re around.”

 

     “No, on the contrary, I had no idea that my advances would be welcomed. I just wanted you to feel relaxed and have good time at the party. I may have had some sort of plan that involved getting you too drunk to drive home so you had to spend the night here, but that was more wishful thinking than anything.”

 

     “Oh, I don’t have a car, I walked here,” Clint explained.

 

     “You walked here? It’s over 5 miles from base. Why on earth did you walk for 5 miles through the snow in the dark? Why didn’t you take a cab?”

 

     “Cabs are super expensive, why waste the money when I can walk? I used to walk way farther than that in much crappier weather when I was younger. It’s the only way we could get into town from the fair grounds.”

 

     “Fair grounds?” Phil knew he sounded like an idiot. He was aware Clint’s upbringing was unusual, but had resisted prying into his file because it seemed like an invasion of privacy. “Ok, we’ll visit that topic again later. I feel like we’ve gotten off track.” He brought both hands to his face and scrubbed at his eyes like it could make him see the situation more clearly. “If my company wasn’t unwelcomed...”

 

     “No, sir, it was totally welcomed, too much in fact,” Clint rushed to explain.

 

     “Then why did you keep disappearing every time we got to talking?”

 

     Clint suddenly seemed to find his shoes fascinating and Phil could tell his ears were turning red. He mumbled something too low for Phil to hear and wouldn’t lift his face.

 

     “Clint, you can tell me. Whatever it is, we can fix it, I swear.”

 

     “It’s not anything that can be fixed, it’s just you being you and me being an idiot,” Clint cried and Phil put his hand up to cover Clint’s mouth so they wouldn’t cause someone to come investigate the noise.

 

     “Clint, I want to hear what you have to say, but I don’t want Nick or Melinda coming to see what is going on. Now please just tell me what the problem is. I promise I won’t be upset.”

     “It’s just your, well, sir, it’s your voice.” Clint finished softly as his shoes became fascinating again.

  
      “What’s wrong with my voice?” Phil said loudly, breaking his own rule in his indignation. He’d always been told he had a very calm and soothing voice.

 

     “Nothing, sir, nothing at all. It’s perfect. When we are out on an op, I love hearing your voice in my ear, telling me what to do, directing everyone and keeping us safe. Some nights when I’ve been up on my perch waiting for a mark for hours in the rain and wind, your voice in my ear is the only thing that keeps me sane. I sometimes dream about it being there all the time, helping me make decisions even when I’m not on a mission, keeping me from doing bone-headed things like marrying someone I barely know just because we both survived a FUBAR mission without dying. I dream about it at other times, late at night, your voice in my ear, telling me to do things, to myself, to you. Usually, when we are together, we’re working and I can concentrate on the mission at hand and ignore my body’s stupid reaction to your voice, but tonight, you just kept talking to me, getting close to my ear, and it was so much like the fantasies I’ve had, I had to leave or I’d embarrass myself in front of all your friends. It’s dumb, I know, but what can you expect from a stupid carnie.” Clint’s voice got softer and softer as he finished and he was staring at his shoes again.

 

     “You’re not stupid, don’t ever say that again. Now let me get this straight, when you left it was because you…what exactly?”

 

     “I wasn’t leaving to jerk off in your house, I swear. You’re a classy guy, I’d never do that. I just needed some time to myself to get things under control, you know, in my pants.”

 

     For the first time, Phil allowed his gaze to stray below Clint’s waist, a place he had expressly avoided looking before because he didn’t want to risk a sexual harassment complaint. But now he felt like it was probably safe. Sure enough, Clint was hard in his pants. He’d lost his suit jacket sometime early in the night, so nothing hid the fact that his pants were almost tented Clint was so aroused.

 

     Phil was floored to realize that he was the cause of that arousal. Just his voice close to Clint’s ear had caused one of the most beautiful men he’d ever met to get an inappropriate erection. And also that Clint seemed willing to pursue this reaction further, with Phil.

  
      “So you’re telling me that you get hard just from hearing my voice in your ear?” he whispered low in Clint’s ear, crowding right into his personal space, but not yet touching him.

 

     “Yeah, sir, not just hard. I came really close a couple of times downstairs to jizzing in my pants when your lips touched my ear. They’ve always been really sensitive and it was just too much like my fantasies.”

 

     At that moment, Phil finally came up with a plan, and he was pretty sure this one would work. “Let me tell you about one of my favorite fantasies, Clint. And I think maybe you should start calling me Phil instead of sir. At least until we can have a more thorough discussion of hard limits and safe words,” he purred into Clint’s ear, causing the man to shudder. “This is one I’ve been having a lot this month, ever since I put up my tree.” He leaned in even closer, not touching Clint, but their bodies only millimeters away from each other from their knees up to where his lips were just brushing up against the downy hairs on Clint’s ear. “It starts with you naked, spread out under my tree, covered only in my cashmere blanket, waiting for me to unwrap you like the gift that you are. I’d start with your feet, kissing my way up to your knees where I’d explore what sorts of noises I could ring out of you from just my tongue on the back of your knee. Then I’d start on your hands, massaging those wonderful hands that are so strong, but can be gentle when you are helping out one of the junior agents. Next I’d have to do a through exploration of your biceps with my mouth, to make sure I intimately knew every scar, every muscle. Then I’d begin sucking marks into your collar bone, just below your neckline so that you would see them every time you were naked but no one else would know. Then I’d see how close I could get you to coming just by sucking on your nipples, playing with them and rolling then around with my tongue. I’ll bet your nipples are really sensitive.” He couldn’t hold back a smile when that elicited a whimper from the object of his attention. He glanced downward again and saw that the suit pants now sported a proper tent, just as he’d hoped.  
  
     “After I’ve given your nipples their proper attention, then I’d work my way down your spectacular abs, outlining them with my tongue. But I wouldn’t touch your cock yet. Instead I’d move back up to your ear and whisper all the filthy things I wanted to do to you until you are ready to come just from my voice in your ear and three of my fingers buried in your ass.”

 

     He felt Clint shudder as his orgasm ripped through him, gripping him by the biceps when he felt the younger man sag against him. He groaned as the aftershocks shook him, his hands now coming up to grip tightly into Phil’s sweater.

 

     “Or maybe I won’t need the fingers after all,” he chuckled.

 

     Clint just buried his face into Phil’s neck like he was trying to burrow in and Phil had to reach up with his fingers and turn him to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

     “I just came in my pants like a 16 year old, Phil. I can’t believe I did something so stupid.”

 

     “Hey, what did I tell you about that word? You’ve never been stupid, Clint. You are one of the brightest people I know. And in case you missed it, you coming was kind of the point of that whole thing. I liked it, Clint. I love the fact that I can make someone like you react like that with just my words. It’s an amazing feeling.”

 

     "OK, I guess,” Clint mumbled, once more buried into Phil’s neck.

 

     “Now, here is the plan. You are going to go out first and you are going to go straight up the stairs here and to my bedroom, which is the third door on the right. You’ll find new boxers in the top drawer of the dresser and there is an adjoining bath to clean yourself up some. Then you are going to come back and help me finish hosting this party and saying goodbye to everyone. Then, as soon as everyone has left, we are going to lock the house up and turn off all the lights except the ones on the tree and you and I are going to see about making some of our fantasies come to life. OK?”

 

     “Yeah, sir, I like that plan a lot”.

 

     “Then tomorrow morning, we are going to have Christmas breakfast and have a long talk about what we want out of this relationship. Because that is what I am after, Clint, a relationship with you, not a one night stand, OK?”

 

     “Ok, sir, I mean Phil,” he said quietly, looking at his shoes as his ears went pink again. They definitely were going to need to explore that specific kink quite soon. “I want that too, with you, I mean, a relationship. Although I suck at them, I need to warn you. Bobbie made that real clear.”

 

     “It’s ok, Clint, I suck at relationships too. We’ll figure it out together just fine, I’m sure. Now hustle before the whole crowd comes up those stairs.”

 

     Phil counted a few beats after Clint left and then eased his way quietly out of the bathroom and back down to the basement to finish up the gift exchange. He had plans now, definite plans for the rest of the party and for the night to follow. Maybe even longer than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have given credit here when I originally posted his, but I couldn't find the fic that inspired it. This was inspired by the wonderful fic Bonus Gift With Purchase by Ralkana. Her story got me to thinking about how Clint would react to a white elephant gift exchange. Also, the title is a direct lift from the T-shirt worn by Glen in the movie "Weekend".


End file.
